Music Did This To Me
by RebeccaCullen
Summary: One Shot. Some songs that may have made Bella stop listening to music when Edward left. Might be stupid, but oh well.


One Shot

One Shot. Some songs that may have made Bella stop listening to music when Edward left. Might be stupid, but oh well.

AN: So, I was listening to my ITunes, and like, 4 songs in a row made me think of New Moon. That's my life, basically. Every song has some reference to a book. Lol!

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I also don't own any of the songs I used.**

Driving probably isn't the best idea. Ever since Renee came to get me, and I had my first breakdown, they've been happening more and more often. I'll see just the smallest thing that reminds me of…him, and I can't help it. In a quest to distract myself from any thoughts, I flipped the radio in my truck on, doing my best to forget who had given it to me. Staring at the road ahead, the familiar lyrics floated through my brain.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear.

Fuming, I quickly changed the radio station to a CD, not checking which CD was in the player.

_Let's just stop,  
drop everything,  
(forget each other's names) forget each other's names,  
and just walk away._

Turn around and head in different directions,  
Like we never, it's like we never knew each other at all.  
We said what we feel, then we stop ourselves,  
And just walk away.  
Never looking back,  
loving every second of it,  
we just walk away.

Quickly, I punched the change disc button and concentrated on the road again.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
without you it's hard to survive._

Getting very close to another breakdown, I changed the CD again. The changer still had 3 more discs left.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me._

Swerving on the road, I hit the button yet again, looking to find some relief from the pain. Thankfully, I was only about ten minutes from Charlie's, which meant that I only needed to make it through about two more songs before I could sleep, and escape the pain for as long as I could.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

Pushing my truck as fast as I could go, I willed myself to stop the tears that I could feel forming behind my eyes. At the speed limit of my truck, I "raced" home.

_Now I know,  
that I can't make you stay.  
But where's your heart?  
But where's y__our heart?  
But where's your,  
and I know.  
There's nothing I can say.  
To change that part.  
To change that part.  
To change._

Screaming, I pulled the truck over to the side of the road, stopping it completely. With no tools in my truck, I set to the task of ripping out my stereo by hand.

"SHOOT!" I screamed as my fingernails ripped and tore, pouring blood down my fingers.

Instead of stopping, I found the button that would eject the stereo, but it didn't work all the way. Enraged, I continued to pull it out of the dashboard, bending and ripping the wires out.

After the evil thing was completely out, I restarted the truck, breathing through my mouth to escape the smell of salt and iron, mixed with my hysterical tears.

When I arrived home, I grabbed the stereo and stomped through the door. I tried to hurry up to my room, but Charlie happened to be in the living room.

"Bells? What happened to you?" he asked, taking over the role of concerned parent.

"Music," I said as I ran up the stairs.

I think Charlie understood what happened, because he didn't bother me for the rest of the day. Me? I spent the rest of the day curled up in a ball on my ball. I was doing my best to control the sobs that were threatening to break through my carefully constructed shield.

It didn't work.

AN: So yeah. I thought it seemed kind of silly, but I wanted to write it. So I did.

SONG LIST:

The Reason—Hoobastank

Baby, You Wouldn't Last A Minute on the Creek—Chiodos

Everytime We Touch—Cascada

Going Under—Evanescence

Lithium—Evanescence

Famous Last Words—My Chemical Romance


End file.
